1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sealing-member-equipped shielded cable that facilitates connection of the shielded cable to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A shielded cable is used for supplying power to and for transmitting and receiving signals from and to an electronic device such as an encoder (a rotation detector) while preventing a malfunction due to the influence of electromagnetic noise. Such a shielded cable includes shielded wires to be connected to a ground.
In the case of connecting a shielded cable to an electronic device, it is necessary to connect shielded wires to a frame ground (FG) in order to secure the noise resistance of the shielded cable. In the related art, in the case of connecting a shielded cable to an electronic device, shielded wires are tied together in a bundle at an end of the shielded cable after a covering has been removed, a solderless terminal is attached to the bundle, a screw is inserted through a washer of the solderless terminal, and the screw is fixed to an inlet portion of a cover of the electronic device by being screwed into the inlet portion of the cover of the electronic device.
In particular, a precision electronic device such as an encoder is required to have dust resistance and drip resistance, and thus, a shielded cable is inserted through a rubber gasket and held in place by a cap or the like.
As a technology that relates to a connection structure of a shielded cable, a motor with a shielded wire in which a step portion that is formed by peeling off a shielded portion of a shielded motor lead wire in a stepwise manner is fixed to an electrically conductive member, which forms or partly forms a surface of a motor, via an electrically conductive gasket has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-116055).
In the connection structure of the shielded cable disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-116055, the electrically conductive gasket and a shielded cable (the motor lead wire) are different components. In order to allow the shielded cable to have dust resistance and drip resistance with certainty, it is necessary to hold the electrically conductive gasket in place by an additional component such as a cap or to use an adhesive in combination with the additional component in such a manner that the electrically conductive gasket and the shielded cable are adhered tightly to each other. Therefore, in a connection structure of a shielded cable of the related art, the number of components is large, and the workload is increased.